brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Stories
I daydream of some Other BiA Stories,if it's alright,everyone gets their share... By Dan Tom Fox: Allen-N-Garnett's story The part where Allen & Garnett are next to the Browning .30 Caliber... i daydream of a story where Allen & Garnett met up with some random soldiers. they include: * Cpt.Grant P. Ferguson - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Brian Q. Albertson - M1 Garand * T/5.Cyril M. Sox - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Carlton O. Vaughn - M1A1 Carbine * Pfc.John D. Irwin - M1 Garand * Pfc.Simon L. Weber - Winchester 12 Riot Gun The part about "the poor bastards that had it put up a hell of a fight before a potato masher got the best of them." ,this story where while Allen,Garnett,Ferguson & the other 5 men fight the krauts at the beach area,Albertson & Vaughn uses the .30 cal,up until 1 of the germans throws a grenade & Albertson & Vaughn were not lucky,after the shooting, Ferguson leaves the .30 cal with Allen & Garnett while He,Irwin,Sox & Weber takes off.,some time later,Matt & Red made their way to Allen & Garnett. Corrion's Story In this story,it shows Corrion explaining his part during the Battle of Normandy,i dont know which "Battles" he took part of,but he fought along side some guys of the 506th... New Characters include: guys from the 506th: * Cpl.Felix E. Burns - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Jeff F. Pierson - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Ben "Fox" T.K. Curtis (18 Years old) - M1A1 Thompson (with 50 round Drum Magizine) He's from Savannah, Georgia & he likes Foxes.(He has a funny Fox drawing on the front of his helmet.) * Pvt. or Pte.Charlie G.Clifford - Winchester Model 12 riot gun (he dosen't wear a helmet,just a wooled hat,like the 1 Huxley from Cod3 wears) * Pvt or Pte.Milo D.T Nicholson - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Ward M. Robertson - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt or Pte.Lonnie H. Griffith - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Maxwell "Max" J. Hewitt - M1 Garand/M9 Bazooka * T/5.Russell "Rusty" W. Prowse - M1 Garand * Pfc.Leroy E.K. McCord - Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) * Pvt.or Pte.Dustin B. Glave - M1A1 Carbine Others: * Pfc.Zack R. Webber (Medic) - M3A1 Grease Gun (suppose to African American,but now i don't know) * Pfc.Jay I. Rixford - Wichester Model 12 riot gun * Pfc.Eric N. McCorry - Springfield M1903 Officers: * Cpt.Sylvester F. Glenn - M1A1 Thompson * W.O.Ronnie D. Keegan - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun Corrion became friends with Burns & went on missions with him & the others even after he reunites with Baker. 1st Mission,takes place after the drop,Corrion meets Burns,the 2 stay together until they met up with Pierson & Fox,then shorty later they met up with Clifford & Desola who both landed near each other,the small group got to a farm where they got in a Barn,found Webber,along with some members of the French Resistance who uses the barn as a hideout. 2nd mission where Corrion & Desola still hang with the 506th,helping them with a mission,the on a third,maybe near St.Mere Englise,before getting word that Baker is near so the 2 made their way & reunited with Baker (Three Patrol Action),after that Corrion & the others help Burns & some of his squad on a mission,after that,Corrion & Desola decide to help Burns for a while,in which Baker & Mac dosen't mind,this was before "Rommel's Asparagus" (Don't know on any of the story right now,i'll get back to it later.) Trivia * Burns' name was originally Ben Felix,Curtis' 1st name was originally Tim. * I was thinking of addind some Canadian soldiers,with 1 a lead character:Bert "Robin Hood" R.Van Dyke,but now i don't know.) Brothers in Arms Normandy Aftermath: It takes place after talking to Col.Marshall,it involves both squads;3rd:Baker,Corrion,Zanovich,Courtland & McCreary. & 2nd:Hartsock,Paddock,Friar,Marsh,Campbell & McConnell & Mac,they met Dawson who was a member of the Pathfinders at the time,who chose to stick with them,some time later,they met some of their guys... They include: * Sgt.Chris Henshaw - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Nick Hawksford - M1A1 Carbine * Pfc.Tod Dodds - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Garfield Reese - M3 Grease Gun * Cpl.Leroy Garcia - M1 Garand * Pfc.Barry North (African American) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt.Paul Simmons - M1 Garand * Cpl.Maxwell Ellis - M9 Bazooka * Pvt.Henry Adams - M1A1 Carbine * T/5.Bill Loggins (Radioman) - Winchester model 12 Riot gun * Pfc.Daniel Nichols - Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) * Pvt.Lucas "Luke" Cooper - M1 Garand * Cpl.Harvey Gouldman - M1A1 Carbine (Originally it was to involve the Falaise Gap,but now i don't know.) Trivia * It's supposed to be a CGI Movie... * Originally 2 of the characters had different last names... ** Hawksford is originally Hawkins. ** Reese is originally Robinson Some guys on the 82nd the 3 wounded men in "Action in St. Martin" were Lewis,Boyd & Kings,but there mainly there as "extras",i pick the names for the 3 men... 3 wounded: * Pvt.Daryl "Drum" E. Drumwright - M1928 Thompson (with Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Daniel "The Falcon" T. Livingston - B.A.R. M1918 * Sgt.Brendan K. Lippincott - M1A1 Carbine while Red,Paddock & Friar are away some guys from the 82nd arrived,each in small groups... They include: 1st,before Red woke up by Doyle,as these guys arrived & standing guard at a different spot: * Pfc.Frank R. Trask (Older) - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Mark N. Trask (Younger) - M1 Garand * Pvt.Vincent "Vinnie" A. Struhl - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun/M1A1 Carbine Others: 2nd,just as Red & the others left: * Sgt.Floyd B. Edelstein - M1 Garand * Pfc.Terry C. Buffaloe - M1A1 Thompson * T/5.Milo T. Mitton - M3 Grease Gun (He carries a small Radio) * Cpl.Geoffrey "Geoff" C. McCoy - Thompson M1928 (with Drum Magizine) * Pvt.Sean V. Petrie - M3 Grease Gun/M1919A6 LMG .50 Caliber * Pvt.Kristen "Kris" J. Flynn - Springfield M1903 (with Scope & Grenade Launcher) * Pfc.Hubert "Huey" N. LaRusso - M1 Garand There's Also: 3rd,a couple of minutes later: * 1st.Lt.Chester G. Carter - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Ezekiel F. McQueen - M9 Bazooka/M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Nick J. Anderson - Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pfc.Brent A. Parker - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun Trivia * Originally,2 of the men were African American: ** Struhl's originally name is Lonnie Sanford ** LaRusso's originally name is Jimmy-James Winslow After taking the Chateau... takes place after Red & the others took the Chateau,Sgt Kelly talks with Baker,introducing himself & his crew.. Kelly's Tank Crew * Sgt, Linus V. Kelly - M3 Grease Gun * T/5.Carlos P. Estevez - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Anson K. Dalton - M1 Garand * Pfc.Denny N.C. Grantham - M1 Carbine Other Soldiers at Hill 30 During the battle of Hill 30,there were some other Airborne soldiers at Hill 30. 1 of them;"Pvt.Soldier",his name is really: * Pvt.Garfield Russell Hammond - M1 Garand He & others are apart of: 502 PiR/Fox company Pathfinders,they included: * Cpl.Dewey Patrick Birdsong - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Morris Harrison Brooks - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Bertram "Bert" Benjamin Toddman - B.A.R. M1918 * & Pvt.Bartholomew "Bart" Christopher Scott - M3 Grease Gun During the battle,Scott was injured,the men are later joined by a medic: * Phm.Phillip Maxwell Willard (Medic) - Colt M1911/M1A1 Carbine who tells them that there's a safehouse not far from them,after Baker was knocked out a second time & Leggett got killed,Birdsong ask Mac if his squad can take some wounded to the safehouse,Mac said there are Germans still coming,but tells him to go on anyway,so Birdsong,along with Brooks,Hammond,Toddman & Willard carries the wounded (Locke & Scott) to the safehouse,along the way,they met 3 other soldiers: * Sgt.Stanley Kenneth Brown - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Andy Geoffrey Thomason - M1A1 Carbine * Pfc.Quentin Stephan Applegate - M1 Garand who chose to go with them,with Brown leading,they got to the safehouse,a farm owned by a family called Berlioz: * Claude Marcel Berlioz (Father) - who carries a Double-Barrel Shotgun * Madeline Isabelle Berlioz (Mother) * Philippe Robespierre Berlioz (Son) they housed the Marquis who used their farm as a Marquis hideout,members include: * Mariette "Marie" Elisabeth Dugron - Sten Mk2 * these 2 made their way from Denmark,escaping from the Germans,became apart of the Marquis: ** Rudolph Louis Petersen Bruel - M1 Garand/Danish Ringen Sten gun ** Pfc.Jesper M. Andersen - Danish M1880/85 Army Revolver/Madsen 24 Machine Gun/Model 23 Haanbombe * Francois Toulouse Lenormand - Lee-Enfield * & Janine Pauline Martinet M1897 Trench Gun * (The Berlioz Family are also in the Marquis.) They took the wounded in the farm,made it to a hospital,sometime later,Brown & Birdsong return to Hill 30 just to witness Baker returning with 2nd Armored Division,later while Baker & Red are talking,Mac tells Brown & Birdsong they did the right thing & that they're lucky to be alive. Some time later,The 8 Men & the Marquis from the farm (including the Berlioz Family) are inside the cathedral in Carentan,using it as a Hospital,looking after the wounded (including Scott & Locke),Hammond said that the cathedral is a nice building,while Marie said it is a good church... Rangers Lead the way I daydream it some time ago,this time,it envolves the U.S. Rangers;2nd Ranger Battalion,if I add in new info,I'll add in, for now it starts at Ohama Beach. Characters: * Sgt.Bentley S. Pierce (Playable) Fire Team: * Cpl.Zackery M. Allen (Larry's older Brother) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Eddie N. Waters - M1 Garand * Pvt.Chris Gregory Gordon - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl.Harry R. Windows - M1A1 Carbine * Pfc.Darreyl R. Ketchum - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt.Rudolph J. Norreskov (Danish) - M1A1 Thompson Scout Team: * Cpl.Bryan T. Quayle - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pfc.Russell M. Childree - M1 Garand * Pfc.Carlton R. Fleegman - M3 Grease Gun Special Team: * Cpl.Reggie Jackson Miller - M9 Bazooka * T/5.Michael "Mikey" T. Maxwell (Radioman) - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Peter "Pete" L. Forrest (Medic) - M1917 Revolver/M1A1 Carbine Others: Tank Crew: * Sgt.Jimmy-James H. Blake - M3 Grease Gun * T/5.Toby Lawrence Fonda - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pfc.Andy D. Welker - M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pfc.Eric S. Harrison - M1 Garand (with M7 Grenade Launcher) * Pfc.Walton C. McKay - M1928 Thompson (with 50 round Drum Magizine) French Resistance: * Sonia I. Martinet - MAS 38 * Berlioz R. Petibois - Chatellerault * Jean-Michelle D. Leroux (Leader) - Sten Mk2(Silencer) Others: * Plt./M.Sgt.Mickey "Gem" R. Heath - M1A1 Carbine * 1st.Lt.David F. McGregor - B.A.R. M1918 * Cpt.Charles I. Robbins (wears Glasses) - M1A1 Thompson * Flt./1st.Lt.Jay "Blue" T. Morris (Shot down Pilot) - Colt.45/Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Capt.Roland D. Grey (Medic,Doctor) - Colt.45/M1A1 Carbine * Col.John M. Looper - M1A1 Thompson Weapons: American: * Colt.45 - 7 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver - 6 * M1 Garand - 8 * M1 Carbine * M1941 Johnson Rifle - 10 * Springfield M1903 (with Scope) - 5 * M1A1 Thompson - 30 * Thompson M1928 - 50 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) * M3 Grease Gun - 30 * B.A.R. M1918 - 20 * M1942 Johnson Machine Gun - 20 * Winchester Model 12 Riot gun - 5 * M1919A6 * M9A1 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle * M1A1 Flamethrower * Mk.2 Fragmentation Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade ** Grenade Launcher ** M7 Grenade Launcher * M1A1 Bangalore Topedo German: * Walther P38 - 8 * Luger P08 - 8 * Kar98k (with & without Scope) - 5 * Gewehr 43 (with & without Scope) - 10 * MP40 - 32 * MP28 - 32 * M935 - 32 * STG44 - 30 * FG42 (Scope) - 20 * MG34 - 75 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling - 2 * Walther Toggle-Action Shotgun - 4-round tube Magizine * Flammenwerfer 35 * Panzerfaust 30 * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Nebelkerze 39 smoke grenade (Green Smoke) * MG-15 * MG42 * Grenade Launcher: ** Gewehrgranatengerat (Rifle Grenade Launcher) "Multiplayer,Skimish use": British: * Webley Mk4 - 6 * Welrod - 8 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 - 10 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (With Scope) - 10 * De Lisle Carbine (with & without Scope) - 7 * Sten Mk.2 - 32 * Sten Mk.2s - 32 * Sten Mk.5 - 32 * Bren LMG - 30 * Vickers-Berthier - 30 * Lewis Gun - 97 * Winchester 1897 Trench Gun - 6 * PIAT * Boys Mk Anti-Tank Rifle - 5 * Mills Bomb * Gammon Grenade * No.77,W.P. Mk.1 (Smoke Grenade) * No.74 Anti-Tank Grenade S.T. "Sticky Bomb" * No.2 Portable Flamethrower (Lifebuoy) * Grenade Launcher: ** Lee-Enfield Rifle Grenade cup,No.68 at rifle grenade ** No.68 Heat Anti Tank (Projector Mk.5) ** No.69 Mk.1 High-Explosive Grenade ** No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade * Vickers Mk6 * Vickers K * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar Bomb (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) French (Army & Marquis): * MAS 35 - 7 * MAS 36 - 5 * MAS-44 (with Scope) - 10 * Mas 38 - 32 * Mas-48 - * French "Gnome ET Rhone" R5 Sten (with wooden fore-grip) - 32 * Chatellerault - 25 * Lebel Model 1886 Rifle - 8 * VB Rifle Grenade * MAS-49 - 10 * MAS-40 - 10 * Hotchkiss M1914 Machine Gun * Winchester 1897 Riot Gun - 6 * F1 Grenade (French) * Molotov Cocktail * OF 37 Hand Grenade * Lance-Grenades DE 50MM Mle37: ** Grenade DE 50 mm 3nt (HE) ** Grenade Fumigene DE 50 mm (Smoke) * Canon DE 155mm Gpf Trying to envoled the battles,such as the 1 in Beaument-Hague,Battle of Brest,Hill 400,heck,any of them. In the Omaha Beach level,Pierce will lose 1 man in his squad,Fleegman,as the story goes far,Pierce loses a few more men,Gordon,Quayle & Forrest.,When Quayle got killed,Pfc.Childree is placed in the Fire Team. At the end,2 of the Corporals Pierce has in his Squad gets promoted & became a squad leaders.,& that's Windows & Allen. Sequel to Rangers Lead the Way: I got a planned sequel,lead character is Cpl.,Now Sgt.Zackery Allen,all i got names for new characters: Fire Team: * Cpl.Davis "Dave" G. Vasquez - B.A.R. M1918/M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Pfc.Chester "Chet" F. Timlin - Springfield M1903 (with Scope) * Pvt.Barry G. Cervantes - M1 Garand (with M79 Grenade Launcher) * Pvt.Ronald "Ronnie" N. Langteau - B.A.R. M1918 Assault Team: * Cpl.Todd-Thomas A. McLeod - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun/Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) * Pfc.Danny Shaun Edmondson - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt./Pfc.Len "Vuk" C.G. Vukovich - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt./Pfc.Ferdinand "Ferdie" G. Hernandez - M1A1 Carbine/M1A1 Thompson "Another Team": * Pfc.Gus C. Alvarez - * Pvt.Marcus N. Kaplan - Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver/M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Alan C. Rickard (Medic) - Colt M1911/Winchester Model 12 Riot gun Tank Crew/6th Armored Division: * Sgt.Kirkland R. Donaldson - M3 Grease Gun * Cpl.Bobby P. Luskus - M1A1 Thompson * T/5.Sean Z. Foxhall - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Gary B. Rosman - Winchester Model 12 Riot gun * Pfc.Grover P. Flowers - M1 Garand Others: * Maj.William A. Randall - M1 Garand /M1A1 Thompson * S/Sgt.Bradley W. Zimmerman - M1 Garand (original the Squad Leader of this squad before he was KIA on Omaha Beach.) Window's Squad: * Cpl./Sgt.Harry R. Windows Fire Team: * Cpl.Ashley "Ash" S. Rankin - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Graham T. Banks - M1 Garand * Pvt.Clive V. Fisher - M1 Garand * Pvt.Chuck P. Ryan - M1941 Johnson Machine Gun Assault Team: * Cpl.Jesse S. McGinnis - Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Pfc.Tony F. Sanchez - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc.Jerrod A. Novak - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt.Bert E. Pike - M3 Grease Gun Tank Crew/6th Armored Division: * Sgt.Bernie T. Emerson - M1A1 Carbine * T/4.Travis R. Weston (Engineer) - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5.Devin K. Wakely (Guy on Radio) - M1941 Johnson Rifle * Pfc.Mark R. Singerman - Thompson M1921 (with 50 Round Drum magizine) * Phm.Scott "Green" T. Alaskey (Medic) - Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver/M1A1 Thompson Others: * Sgt.Wallace "Wally" G. Offerman (Killed on Omaha Beach) - M3 Grease Gun Korean War: i daydream that Baker even took part of the Korean War. Baker is now a Lieutenant,but still leads a squad. New Characters include: Baker's Squad: * Cpl.Yi Ho-Jon (South Korean) * Pfc.James B. Leffler * Pfc.Frank L. Milton * Cpl.David M. Bailey (African American) * Pfc.Kevin Z. Ramirez * Cpl.Robert J. Arbuckle * Pfc.Bill R. Atkinson * Pfc.Richie "Oreo" I. Hill * Pvt.Steve N. Rowan * T/5.Andy R. Dolenz (Radioman) * Pfc.Ryan H. Norris (Medic) * Pvt.Trenton B. Hatcher * Pvt.Fred S.Weaver (African American) Others: * Sgt.Ian L. Martin - 2nd Squad * Cpl.Thomas A. Wilcox - 2nd * Cpl.Nolan A. Ross (British) * T/5.Josh L. Hollyman * Sgt.David N. Mahoney - 3rd Squad * Cpl.Peter R. Pitt - 3rd * Cpl.Oliver P. Dimarco - 3rd Officers: * Cpt.Gary E. Cleary * 2nd.Lt.Jay C. Lucas * 2nd.Lt.Eddie R. Kings * Maj.Louie T. Welch * Col.Bobby Redfield Austrailians: * 2nd.Lt.Arnold "Kangaroo" R. Blacks * Cpl.John D. Sedgwick Tank Crew: * Sgt.Jerry "Tox" C. Hays * Sgt.Alfred B. Slater was gonna clue in:Red,Corrion,Zanovich,Paddock & Campbell,as well as Lt Combs,but i'm not sure. Trivia * The names:Greenwood & Reese are already used so i pick different last names: ** Greenwood & Reese - Atkinson (2 in 1) * .Norris' Original last name was Cpl.Bob Yellowstone. * Dolenz's original name is Corporal Carter. * Oreo's original last name was Wright. Trivia * Category:Content